Rage
by pandorag1ft
Summary: Klingon's can be so high strung.


**Rage**

Red is the color of Klingon dreams. Passion full of grinding teeth and digging nails. Hazy orange tinged with green haunted B'Elanna Torres dreams. Her nights usually filled with the remnants of futile arguments about productivity and the _uselessness _of her frustration. Like this night. Her quarters powered down to a dim. warm glow. The bed she rolled around in shadowed and cool.

B'Elanna balled her hands into fists with her stubby nails biting deep into the fat of her palms. Deep enough to leave half-moons of blood as she rolled from side to side, twisting the bed covers into knots around her naked legs. "You putak...You...You" B'Elanna shuddered as her fists remained planted deep in the mattress out at her sides. Her arms fanned like the wings of a bird. She arched her back off the bed, lost in the meanderings of her dreams. A deep moan rumbled from her chest, "Seven...You...don't know...Putak." A yellow light came on the side panel beside her clock with a muffled "beep". B'Elanna had forgotten to deactivate her communication panel before going to sleep.

A responding 'beep" alerted a medium sized, busty blonde standing in an angled, in-set metal alcove two floors above. A green glow surrounded her with a faint hum that seemed to come from everywhere. Seven of Nine, freed Borg and natural pain to the sole half Klingon on Voyager, opened Her unnaturally blue eyes and stepped out of Her "bed". "Seven to B'Elanna...do you need my assistance?" She spoke into the air while tilting Her elegant neck for a response. "B'Elanna Torres...do you need my assistance?" She began walking toward the exit anticipating the response. When one did not come, Seven turned to the ship's main communication panel in the hallway. "Computer...location of B'Elanna Torres, Chief Engineer." Seven demanded in a slightly, though She would never admit, annoyed voice. "B'Elanna Torres is located n deck 12, living quarters #10." The computer responded in a cool, female voice. Seven spun on Her high polished heel and briskly walked in that direction.

After an awkward exchange with a young, stuttering Ensign in the turbolift (She would never understand why humans are so uncomfortable with direct questions. Maybe is the young woman hadn't made it a point to stare so long at Her mammary glands she would of noticed the wall she walked into and would not be on her way to Sickbay.), Seven arrived at the Engineer's quarters. Upon attempting to enter, Seven discovered the door was locked. With a stronger flash of annoyance She bypassed the encryption and entered while announcing "I am here, B'Elanna, why have you disrupted my regeneration cycle?" Seven's eyes adjusted more quickly to the lack of night due to Her Borg implants. She could see B'Elanna was not in the main part.

Seven continued through the Engineer's quarters until She could hear the continued moans from the bedroom. The blonde became curious at the sight of the writhing woman on the bed. Placing a hand on the beautiful and very naked woman She stated clearly, "I will not harm you, B'Elanna Torres." In mid dream the half Klingon received a full dose of adrenaline. She sat straight up in the bed and twisted the Borg's arm in a smooth move that forced the blonde to Her knees. Seven recovered quickly and pulled B'Elanna off the bed and flat facing the wall in one motion. Seven kept Her hands bruising tight on the Klingon's as she struggled to get away. "What the Hell are You doing!?" B'Elanna's smoky voice roared as she attempted to understand her surroundings. "I am not going to hurt you but I am not letting you go yet. You called Me to you, B'Elanna." This confused Torres, mixing dream with reality and the ease she had been overtaken together into one brain freezing mess. She realized Seven was probably right, she was notorious for talking in her sleep but her ire was up. Anger mixed with a fiery lust warred inside her as she instinctively continued to struggle against Seven.

Seven watched B'Elanna carefully. She held her against the wall with one hand easily. The flair of her nostrils and the dilation of her pupils along with the tiny beads of sweat Seven tracked down the ridges of her forehead gave the Borg all indications the woman was aroused. Feeling her muscles flex and move beneath Her hand caused a responding rise in Seven's temperature. This confused the blonde but She wanted more information to process. And the Engineer was...fascinating, intelligent, passionate. All things useless to a true Borg. But, as the curves of B"Elanna's caramel skin beckoned, Seven reminded Herself She was not a _true _Borg.

Seven narrowed Her eyes in concentration and pushed a little harder on the Klingon. She knew the movement caused pain but could not determine what the hesitation, the tightly squeezed eyes and hard swallows from the lean and strong woman meant. "Seven...please..." A gasp from the still human ex-Marquis officer and a surprisingly feeble attempt to get away. "Seven..." Seven cocked Her head to the side to study the woman better with one of the few implants She had remaining. "B'Elanna Torres...you are aroused; your pulse has increased, your body heat has increased and your eyes are dilated." Torres made another attempt to get away but it was easily brushed off by the Borg. "What do you wish for Me to do?" A quiet part of Seven's mind hoped B'Elanna did not detect the inexperience and eagerness underneath the question. B'Elanna did detect a note of excitement but did not have to hear anything in Seven's voice to know of her lack of experience. Growing up on a Borg ship didn't give most ex-borg's a plethora of sexual conquests. But Seven's hands were strong, B'Elanna was aroused beyond thinking of how the next Captain's meeting would feel, and her blood surged with the song of _Now_. "Please Seven..."

This was the consent Seven was waiting for. She sighed and brought Her other hand to B'Elanna's waist. Both women shivered. The Klingon wanted to touch Her delicate skin but Seven had other ideas. She searched Her mind for information on Klingon sexual appetites and found something that appealed to Her. With a growl, She shoved B'Elanna back against the wall. Kissing her hard on the mouth, She moved Her hand to squeeze tight the Klingon's full breasts. Pinching hard at the nipples until B'Elanna was lost in a haze of pain. Seven ended the violent kiss with a sharp bite to B'Elanna's lower lip. She drew blood making the almost crazed Klingon growl. Seven grinned, Her face lighting up completely, as She peeled Her biosuit off one-handed. B'Elanna's breath stole from her chest at the beauty and joy the former drone was unaware shone from Her face. It was like an aura come to lie. B'Elanna's chest surged with emotion and adrenaline.

Seven dug Her nails into B'Elanna's arm as She flipped her around to face the wall. With accuracy and precision, She entered the groaning Klingon's hot center with two curled fingers while wrapping Her other hand around the back of her smooth neck. This _immediacy _shocked B'Elanna and her pulse raged. Tiny sparks of light clouded her vision as she forgot to breathe, forgot to fight, lost in the quick, long smooth strokes Seven thrust into her.

The ex Borg forgot how to be detached in the silky, wet heat of B'Elanna. She pressed Her full length tight against the momentarily helpless woman's back. Shivers rolled up and down Seven's body at the touch. She pulled B'Elanna's hair back and began to trail Her tongue and teeth around the delicate skin behind the powerful Engineer's neck. Shudders and moans jerked through the shaking woman as Seven settled on a cluster of nerves just below her ear. Seven attempted to analyze the electrifying feeling combined between them but soon gave up as the rhythm overcame Her. She felt muscles slid and clamp down on Her slender digits as a deep roar escaped Her new found lover. Every inch of B'Elanna spasmed and contracted as she lost herself to her climax.

Seven wrapped Her arms around the shaking Klingon until the last spasm passed. Sliding Her tongue in swirls along the sensitive spine of the shivering woman prolonged the recovery. A blossoming feeling of happiness, foreign in it's intensity, took Her by surprise but She filed it away for later processing. Seven felt an ache She understood through Her research but had not discovered outside of theory. The words came natural, "To your knees...now...", She gazed mildly but unwaveringly at the defiant, slightly incredulous look She received. But a passion grew between the two as She did not lower Her gaze or explain. B'Elanna's knees were weak as she leaned against the wall trying to understand the command. Seven's full, gorgeous body laid bare before her, the Woman making no attempt to hide the lush, pale skin. B'Elanna understood the metal implants covering Her body, highlighting the smooth with a harsh sheen, with the detachment of a scientist but the thought of the cruelty of how they had been placed and how much of the _human _had been taken brought a fresh wave of useless anger for the Collective. _Programming gone mad. _She thought before beginning to slowly bend to her knees. It was instinctive, almost natural even with the fleeting thought _i do this, i do this from desire. _Seven stepped forward and wrapped the hand not covered in implants, not able to crush B'Elanna's skull with a quick squeeze, into her hair. She guided her head to a wild heat between Her thighs. She was almost panting in an attempt to hide the immense, excited feeling but as B'Elanna's tongue touched Her soaked and rigid clit She could not stop the deep groan from Her lips. B'Elanna lips curved in a cocky grin before Seven pressed tighter on her head. She began to intensify her attention to that tiny bit of flesh until Seven's legs began to shake. Her thighs vibration of skin as She fought to stay standing. Her lips clamped together as a sharp yelp came from somewhere deep in Her. Her stomach clenched an explosion of color burst behind Her tightly shut eyes. She pulled hard on B'Elanna's hair which caused the Klingon to chuckle, her voice muffled with her mouth full. She continued to explore and push Seven through two more hard climaxes before the Borg pushed her away.

Panting, B'Elanna lay flat on her back on the floor. Seven curled around her, their combined body heat warmed the room. B'Elanna pressed her ear to Seven's still pounding chest. She laughed. Seven frowned and gripped the Klingon's chin tightly, tilting it to look in her eyes. "What is humorous?" B'Elanna chuckled again but this time softly and with her hands soothing Seven's back, "It's a happy laugh, Seven. i am feeling very good and very happy for a change." Seven relaxed and pulled B'Elanna closer. "Good. I believe we are both sufficiently pleasured. Happiness is acceptable." B'Elanna hid her face in Seven's shoulder to hide the responding giggle that was trying to escape. She did not want the formidable to think she was mocking Her, She was just so _Borg_. So perfectly Borg with almost all of Her humanity restored.


End file.
